berenstainbearsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Berenstain Bears In The Wax Museum/Quotes (Billingual)
Brother Bear: * Come on, let's have a look. Cousin Freddy Bear: *That's new? What's it all about? C'est nouveau? De quoi s'agit-il? ¿Eso es nuevo? ¿De que trata todo esto? それは新しいですか？ それは何ですか？ *They're getting ready to lay the foundation. Ils se préparent à jeter les bases. Se están preparando para sentar las bases. 彼らは基礎を築く準備をしています。 그들은 기초를 놓을 준비를하고 있습니다. Grizzly Gramps: Too-Tall Grizzly: Dialouge (with Language subtitles): Brother Bear:'Okay, so what's your premonition? '''Cousin Freddy Bear:'You know how we always said that summer is for adventure? 'Brother Bear:'What kind of Great Adventure? 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'Dunno. That's where the premonition left off. 'Brother Bear:'Well, I don't know any about Great Adventure. But I'd have a premonition that you & I are gonna do something this afternoon. 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'You must be psychic, but why wait until this afternoon? We'll go downtown for lunch right now. 'Brother Bear:'Deal. Beartown Burger, or Pizza Shack? 'Cousin Freddy Bear:'Let's decide when I'd come by to pick you, see ya. 'Brother Bear:'Bye, Freddy. --'''FRENCH/FRANÇAIS:-- *Ok, alors quelle est votre prémonition? *Vous savez comment on a toujours dit que l'été était une aventure? *Quel genre de grande aventure? *Je ne sais pas. C'est là que la prémonition s'est arrêtée. *Eh bien, je ne connais rien de Great Adventure. Mais j'aurais un pressentiment que vous et moi allons faire quelque chose cet après-midi. *Vous devez être psychique, mais pourquoi attendre jusqu'à cet après-midi? Nous irons en ville pour le déjeuner en ce moment. *Traiter. Beartown Burger ou Pizza Shack? *Décidons quand je viendrais te chercher, à bientôt. *Au revoir, Freddy. --'SPANISH/ESPAÑOL:'-- *Está bien, ¿cuál es tu premonición? *¿Sabes que siempre dijimos que el verano es para la aventura? *¿Qué tipo de gran aventura? *No sé. Ahí es donde la premonición se detuvo. *Bueno, no sé nada de Gran Aventura. Pero tendría la premonición de que usted y yo haremos algo esta tarde. *Debes ser psíquico, pero ¿por qué esperar hasta esta tarde? Iremos al centro a almorzar ahora mismo. *Acuerdo. ¿Hamburguesa de Beartown, o Pizza Shack? *Decidamos cuándo vendré a recogerte, nos vemos. *Adios, Freddy. --'HAITIAN CREOLE/KREYÒL AYISYEN:'-- *Oke, kidonk sa ki nan présantiman ou a? *Ou konnen ki jan nou toujou di ke ete a se pou avanti? *Ki kalite gwo avanti? * *Oke, mwen pa konnen nenpòt sou Great avanti. Men, mwen ta gen yon présantiman ke ou & mwen pral fè yon bagay sa a apremidi. * *Se pou nou deside lè mwen ta vin pa chwazi ou, gade ya. --'JAPANESE/日本人:'-- *さて、あなたの予感は何ですか？ *夏が冒険のためであると私たちがいつも言うのを知っていますか？ *どんな大冒険？ *ダンノ。 それは予感が中断したところです。 *まあ、私は大冒険については何も知りません。 しかし、私はあなたと私は今日の午後何かをするつもりだという予感を持っているでしょう。 *あなたは精神的でなければなりませんが、なぜ今日の午後まで待つのですか？ 私たちは今昼食にダウンタウンに行きます。 *対処。 ハンバーガーレストラン、それともピッツェリア？ *私があなたを選ぶためにいつ来るかを決めましょう、屋さん。 --'KOREAN/한국어'-- *좋아, 너의 예고가 뭐니? *우리는 여름이 모험을위한 것이라고 항상 어떻게 말했는지 알아? *어떤 종류의 위대한 모험인가? *나는 모른다. 그것은 예고가 끝난 곳입니다. *글쎄, 나는 위대한 모험에 대해 모른다. 하지만 너와 내가 오늘 오후에 무언가를 할 것이라는 예언이있어. *당신은 심령술자 일 것임에 틀림 없지만, 오늘 오후까지 기다리는 이유는 무엇입니까? 시내에서 점심 먹으러 갈거야. *거래. 햄버거 레스토랑이나 피자 가게? *내가 너를 데리러 올 때를 결정하자. 나중에 보자. Category:Big Chapter Books quotes Category:Brother Bear's quotes Category:Cousin Freddy Bear's quotes Category:Too-Tall Grizzly's quotes Category:Quotes Category:Language quotes